Anduin Lothar (movie)
In the movie, Anduin Lothar is shown as brother-in-law, brother to the queen, Lady Taria and uncle to the future King . He has a son, Callan, who is a soldier in the Stormwind army. As in the games, Lothar is commander of Stormwind's military, and he personally leads a group of soldiers to investigate rumors of invading Orcs. It is on this expedition that he encounters , a young Kirin Tor mage. Khadgar convinces Lothar that the dead humans have traces of fel magic, as well as capturing an Orc spy named . Lothar returns Garona to Stormwind. After Garona is convinced to help the humans, Lothar leads a scouting party to find the main Orc camp. While there, he is met by the orc and returns to King Llane with Durotan's invitation of a meeting. When the meeting is ambushed, Lothar valiantly leads his small force in defending the king, but is devastated when Callan gets trapped on the wrong side of Medivh's magical barrier. A heartbroken Lothar is then forced to watch as murders his son. After returning to Stormwind, Lothar becomes lost in grief for his son, but finds some small comfort in his mutual attraction to Garona. He strongly urges the king not to attack the orc forces at the Dark Portal, feeling that the battle is a trap and could prove devastating for Stormwind. Believing Lothar to be consumed by his grief, King Llane orders him placed in a cell until he can calm down. Khadgar, however, breaks him out and requests his help with Medivh, whom he now knows is possessed by a demon. Lothar agrees, and the two teleport to Karazhan. After taking care of Medivh's golem construct and purging the mage of the demon, Lothar learns that Gul'dan indeed planned a trap for the humans, and quickly mounts a gryphon to help the king. Upon arriving, he finds that the Stormwind forces are being overrun and that King Llane has been killed by Garona. Wishing to bury his king, Lothar challenges the fel-enhanced Blackhand to single combat. When Blackhand agrees, he is shocked when the small human kills him in a single move. The other orcs, at Garona's urging, allow Lothar to leave with Llane's body despite Gul'dan's wishes. At the funeral of King Llane, Lothar stands with his sister & nephew before the gathered forces of humans, dwarves, and elves. Placed in charge of the new alliance to fight the orcs, Lothar raises his sword to the sky and shouts a rallying cry of "For Azeroth!". Media Videos File:Warcraft_-_%22Lothar%22_Character_Video_(HD)| Warcraft movie version feature from Legendary Notes *At BlizzCon 2014, it was announced that Travis Fimmel would portray Anduin Lothar in the film. Fimmel is best known for his work on the History channel show Vikings. *During BlizzCon 2013, it was announced the movie would focus on two characters, one of them being Anduin Lothar. The other would be of the Horde. *Unlike in the game lore, Lothar initially seemed willing to take the orcs at their word. His aggressive stance against the orcs was taken instead by Karos, a new character created for the movie. Category:Alliance Category:Humans Category:Warcraft movie characters